Vættr
by Sleekyjeek
Summary: A wandering monk is pulled into an unknown land of unknown morals and faith. Read as he gets used to life as the familiar of a girl who might possibly be the person in most need for some guidance. It's a good thing he gained so much wisdom and patience during his travels. Divines know that he'll need it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes, I play Skyrim, and yes, I have read/watched all of Familiar of Zero. I adore both, so I guess it makes sense that I'd make a crossover. The dragonborn of his story is pretty much a slightly modified port of my current Skyrim character, who is a monk focusing on heavy armor, smithing, and speech. Without further ado, here's my first real fanfic. **

Tseten was, for the first time in many moons, free to his own devices. He had slain the world eater, Alduin. He had prevented the world from being plunged into darkness by cleansing the world of the threat known Harkon. He had freed the people of Solstheim from the clutches of his predecessor, Miraak. Along the way of his awesome sojourn, he helped people. He fed the poor; he tended to the ill and wounded; he incapacitated and turned in countless bandits. Now? Now, he was _tired._

Currently, he was en route to his old hometown of Riften, which he hadn't visited since his pilgrimage from the Temple. The weather was fair, not a single cloud in the cast blue sky. Then he heard roaring of in the distance, followed by screaming. A dragon. A hostile dragon. He had to go help its victims; he shouldn't, no, he _couldn't_ fail to save another soul.

The beast was attacking some traveling farmers, no doubt robbed of home and livelihood by other monsters of its ilk. The dragon pulled its head in an upward motion, ready to spew forth a slew of flames. Tseten ran in front of the farmers and held his heavily armored hands in front of him. His necklace seemed to glow a light blue as he prepared for the oncoming flames. A wall of light appeared before him, protecting him and the two farmers behind him, just in time to block the fiery breath of the Dovah.

"Run!" he gritted out, as he strained to hold up against the force of the Thu'um. The farmers hastily nodded their thanks as they ran in the opposite direction. The dragon noticed this and tried to take to the skies to chase after what it deemed to be easier prey.

"Oh no you don't! **JOOR ZAH FRUL!**" the monk shouted, causing the dragon to be imprisoned by a band of deep blue lights. "Your opponent is me, Dovah."

Tseren put both fists up, ready to use his only way of combat, his fists, to beat the beast down. The dragon snapped at him, but a year of fighting taught him to read his opponent's movements accurately enough to dodge. His bronze gloves took on a red glow as he unleashed a flurry of punches onto the dragon's snout. The beast roared in pain and once again reared for another Thu'um.

Once again, the monk held his hands up to make another wall of light to stymy the dragon's breath. It was a feint, the best immediately snapped forward, closing its maw around one of his hands. The monk hastily cast an _ebony flesh_ spell on himself to help reduce some of the damage. With his free hand, he punched the dragon's snout upwards with greatly increased strength, enough to open it's vice on his left hand. He quickly pulled his arm free and darted around the dragon, punching it along the way.

With great exertion, he pulled himself onto the Dovah's back and scaled its squirming neck, getting a firm grip on the base of its head with his knees. With a loud roar of his own, he brought his gauntleted hands above his head, readying himself for that final blow that would quickly and hopefully painlessly kill the dragon. Just as he was about to strike, both he, and the dragon, were enveloped in a purple portal, not unlike those used by conjurors.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the day for Louise de la Valliere to validate her existence as a mage, the day for her to finally get rid of that thrice-damned moniker "Louise the Zero." Things were supposed to be perfect. There was no explosion, no people laughing at her. Things were <em>supposed<em> to be perfect. So, what in Brimir's name is this violet portal?

A roar echoed out, worrying Louise even more, yet also filling her with anticipation. A roar that loud, that powerful was bound to be something massive, and powerful. It had to be. It needed to be. A head came out, horned and reptilian, teeth bared. Some sort of orange tarp hid a lot of the finer details –the eyes, the upper half of the snout –. Then came the body, a massive scaled body, with two legs and two massive bat-like wings. Finally, the tail came, flailing its vicious spines around.

A dragon! She actually summoned a dragon, one even bigger and more terrifying than the little one that Tabitha got. Now, Zerbst will have to eat every single insult she had ever spewed out about "the Zero." She can come back to her estate with her head held high.

The dragon then let out another roar, a slightly weaker one, and collapsed. ≈ This wasn't right! Not right at all! She finally did it! She had a familiar, a _dragon_ at that. She was powerful; she was respectable. How could she have screwed up enough to kill her familiar? There wasn't even an explosion this time.

Silence.

Silence rang out through that courtyard as the once-mighty dragon was reduced to a rotting carcass. Then it began, the one sound Louise had been dreading all day. The laughter, so mocking and degrading, rang throughout the courtyard.

"Of course the Zero would be able to kill her own familiar. I knew the dragon was a fluke!"

"Maybe her explosions were inside of the dragon? That seems like something she would do."

Comments like this continued on and on until a bright light flashed. The dragon's skin started flaking away into orange wisps that flowed into that orange tarp on the head. A groan rang through everyone's ears. The tarp started shifting, pulling itself up and off of the pile of bones.

The tarp was a human, a man of a possibly slender build, as it was hard to tell through the tarp, which was actually an orange set of robes. It was a man, his thick black beard made that evident. Any sign of a hairline was either non-existent or completely hidden by the yellow hood that cloaked the head. He then went through the corpse and started pulling bits and pieces off. All of this was done in silence, which was promptly broken by a loud shout.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FOUNDER IS GOING ON!" shouted a certain pink-haired girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really glad about the positive (I think) feedback I've gotten so far on this story. This chapter I guess can still be considered a prologue, since it occurs before anything really happens in the story, but what ever. Now, I'm gonna point this out before anyone calls me out on it, but this story was heavily influenced by a couple of other Skyrim/ZnT crossovers out there, namely Dovahsenil, by Leo Septim, which is a really good read that I recommend checking out, if you haven't yet. Without further ado, I present Chapter 1, of ****Vættr.**

* * *

><p>Tseten was confused. First, he saved a pair of farmers from a dragon. Then, a conjuror of some sort pulled both him and his foe through a massive portal. The swirl of purple and countless other colors disoriented him, leaving him dazed and unfocused. Suddenly, it all disappeared. He forcefully pulled forward, causing him to fall over the dragon's head. He lay there, unable to think coherently, when he was jerked out of his daze by a roar. The dragon! He had to stop it. What if there were other innocents in this new place, wherever he was? He couldn't allow it! He brought his ebony-empowered fist down, caving in the beast's skull.<p>

There was a familiar rush of energy as the soul of the dragon washed into him, his eyes blinded by the wondrous orange glow. He would assess his situation later; he was far too tired. With the last of his strength, he pulled himself off of the skull and onto his feet. He had to harvest the remains of the dragon, for there was no senses in disrespecting an honorable foe's corpse by letting it go to waste. Hopefully, the bones and scales that were collected would be enough to craft a pair of gauntlets, as his current Dwarven gauntlets were all but destroyed from being bitten earlier.

With all of that out of the way, he surveyed his surroundings. There was a multitude of people – children, really – with the strangest hair colors: greens, reds, blues, and even a pink. This was too much to handle. Where was he? Never in his travels had he seen such odd hair. He was probably hallucinating. He sat down, if anything to gather his wits.

Just as he slumped down, a loud feminine scream, full of anger and confusion echoed throughout the courtyard. The language vaguely resembled the tongue of the Bretons of High Rock, but how could one spell have transferred him across the provinces? This was probably the work of the Daedric Princes – he was set on laying blame with Sheogorath, only one as mad as he would do something so unexplainable.

Tseten pushed himself back on his feet and set his gaze upon the source of the scream. It was a little girl, the one with pink hair. She seemed to be arguing with a taller bald man – a superior, perhaps? The man shook his head, his eyes softening slightly. The girl sighed and shuffled her way back over to Tseten. She gazed up at him. He smiled back, causing her to blush and look down for some reason. She mumbled some words at him before pulling him down to her level and pushing her lips onto his.

Tseten's confusion easily increased tenfold at that point.

Louise stared at the man as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Who was this commoner, with the nerves to kill _her_ summoned familiar?

"Professor Colbert, can I get a redo on the spell? My summon died," she gritted out.

"Normally, I would allow you to do so, but as you can see, there is a living, breathing being that also came out of your portal. You should not desecrate such a sacred ritual due to your own personal feelings."

She let out a sigh of frustration and forced herself to approach the commoner, who was now on his feet. When she scowled up at him, all he did was smile down at her, like she was a little kid or something. Who did he think he was? Well, he should be grateful for receiving something no other commoner would ever retrieve. She steeled her will and gazed back up into his face.

"You should be grateful for what I'm about to do to you, commoner. *ahem* My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliére. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She leaned up and planted her lips onto his, causing his tired eyes to widen ever so slightly. His Necklace glowed a bright blue, before taking on a secondary, almost colorless, black glow. Then, the commoner suddenly collapsed.

A stark silence once again took over the courtyard. No one knew what to do. Louise was petrified. Had she actually killed her second familiar today?  
>The silence was cut short by a familiar Germanic-accented voice.<p>

"Well, that's no surprise. The Zero manages to summon two familiar and somehow manages to lead them both to their deaths."

This snide comment was followed by the raucous laughter of the Zerbst's sycophant followers. Louise started trembling in response.

"NO HE'S NOT DEAD! He's not, right, Professor?"

The balding man, who had been standing silently this whole time was jerked out of his ruminations by this direct address. He crouched over the robed man and squinted his eyes, to get a better look at him. An odd glow caught his eye. The source was the carved amulet the poke out past his hood. H

The design itself should have been enough to draw his attention, as the carvings held no root with any of the nations that he knew of. There was an intricate design – a circle, surrounded by triangles, which were held up by swirling waves – carved into the rectangular centerpiece. Flanking it were a couple sets of fangs and jagged bones. There was, however, another set of carvings that seemed to superimpose onto the set underneath it. These carvings gave off the black glow that had grabbed his attention. These carvings looked so familiar, but he couldn't figure out from where. If only he had his books…

"-fessor? Professor? Is he ok or not? Can I summon another familiar or not?" Louise's voice once again brought Colbert out of his studies. On a more cursory, he noticed the rise and fall of the man's chest, signaling that he was still breathing.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Valliere. He is still alive, just exhausted, probably from slaying that dragon. Follow me. We shall take him to the infirmary. You should be proud of yourself, Ms. Valliere. You did more than you shouted. You summoned something strong enough to single-handedly kill a full-grown dragon. To the rest of you, class is dismissed for the day. Spend the rest of the day familiarizing yourselves with your familiars." Colbert turned with a soft chuckle at his own (horrible) pun and levitated the downed familiar with a wave of his wooden staff.

Louise perked up at this and followed Professor Colbert to the castle-like building of the Academy.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the students congregated in the courtyard promptly dispersed, with varying thoughts running through their heads, mostly along the lines of great awe. A certain tanned redhead licked her lips as she walked away. A man strong enough to defeat a dragon with his own two bare hands, huh? Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst had found her new flame.<p>

Soon, only two figures were left in the courtyard, a blue dragon, not as big as the one whose corpse lay still in the center of the courtyard, and a tiny blue-haired girl, who was waiting for her familiar to come out of her daze-like state.

The dragon finally snapped out of its daze and looked around, looking for signs of any other people. Satisfied that there were no others around besides her Big Sister, she started prodding her human master with her snout.

"Big sister! Tabitha! That man! He's scary? Did you see? He killed a dragon! A dragon bigger than me! Irukuku doesn't wanna die!" the dragon whispered out, in a panicked tone.

"I will protect you," the now named Tabitha responded before turning around and walking to her quarters, with her more at-ease familiar in tow.

* * *

><p>Tseten groggily opened his eyes to the sight of a white ceiling. He was a in a bed, a comfortable one at that. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He lightly shook his head of any drowsiness and surveyed his surroundings. He was in an infirmary of sorts, judging by the rows of similar white beds that surrounded him. Next to his bed was a chair, and in that chair was the pink-haired little girl, the same one that had kissed him.<p>

She looked a lot better now, as if a heavy weight had been taken off her shoulders. Had this been his doing? Was it because of this…bond that he felt with her now? If so, then he was content. Even if it wasn't knowingly, he had brought peace to an ill soul, yet another one to add to his growing list.

The girl jerked awake. She looked around, as he had, to remember her surroundings. When her eyes set upon him, a myriad of emotions passed through her eyes – pride, confusion, elation, and some sort of forced condescension.

"You there, Familiar! What is your name?" she asked, in a Breton dialect. Trying to learn the languages of all the races was a good thing, for once.

"My name is Tseten, meaning stable life. I am a traveling monk, whose sole purpose in life it to bring peace and enlightenment to others. I assume you were the one who has brought me to this land?"

Louise paused, put off by his calm nature and easy acceptance of his situation. She willed herself, mentally chanting 'rule of steel' to herself. "I am Lousie Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, third daughter of the Valliere family, and more importantly, your master. You, Seh-tehn, are my familiar, meaning that you are my servant. You will address me as Master and for you, my word is law, do you understand?"

"I understand, Lady Valliere," Tseten nodded, a slight frown pulling at his lips.

"Good, then you shall accompany me to my room. I have work for you," Louise commanded with a hint of haughtiness.

Tseten pulled himself out of bed, noting that one of his gauntlets, the unbroken one, was on the table beside him. He put it on as he followed this little girl to her living quarters. The walk was long, but thankfully, it was nighttime, so there were not many people around, making it easier for him to navigate the vast, empty corridors.

He looked out of one of the windows, and had to pause for a bit. There were two moons in the sky, yes, but they weren't the same two moons that he had grown up under. If anything they were the opposite, with the lesser one being red and the greater one blue. That settled it. He wasn't only in a land outside of Tamriel. He was in a land beyond Nirn itself.

"What are you doing, familiar? Stop wasting time and follow me!"

Tseten was shaken from his thoughts, and picked up his pace until he was two paces behind this powerful conjuror. Truly astonishing. They walked and walked until they eventually reached a small one-bed room. Tseten followed Louise into her room and was greeted with a bundle of clothes to the face.

"Wash those, and wake me at dawn in the morning, I have classes tomorrow."

"It worries me that you do not have the knowledge to properly care for your belongings, but this once, I shall tend to them for you. Maybe at some point, you will allow me to teach you to do this on your own. It is not healthy to have someone walk you through life. You must learn to walk on your own to feet. Only then, will you truly be living your own life."

Louise sputtered in response to this. "What are you talking about? I am a noble! I do not need to learn how to do such demeaning work! That is the work of servants, like you! I thought you said you understood our relationship."

"I said that I understood what you were saying. That does not mean that I agree with it. Regardless of our origins, we, as sentient beings, are all created by the same beings and created equally. That aside, I will tend to your garments alone just this once, but I expect you to accompany me next time, so that I may teach you how to properly do it. Now, you are still young, and need your rest. Go to sleep. We will talk more in the morning." He gathered the clothing into a bundle folded over his unarmored left arm, turned around, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Through the clothed door, he heard of a yell of "NO BREAKFAST!" as he shook his head. This girl was going to take a long time to teach, but the hard cases like her always bore the most fruit, both for her and for himself.

* * *

><p>Tseten wandered the halls for the while, before he realized that he had lost his way. Through experience, he realized that the best course of action was to find a way outside.<p>

He wandered around more, until he ran into another person, a girl, probably a servant, judging by her lack of the haughtiness that most of the nobles in this land seemed to have. He approached her in hopes of getting her assistance.

"Excuse me, miss. I am Tseten, summoned familiar of Lady Valliere. I was wondering if you could lead me to the nearest washbasin," he said lifting up the bundle of clothes on his arm to further explain his situation. "I apologize if this takes away from your duties."

The maid 'eep'ed and started blushing. "It's no problem, Sir Familiar. I was just on my way to wash other clothing myself. Allow me to take that off of your hands."

"Ah, you truly are a kind soul, girl. You do not need to call me by such titles, however. You, me, and every other person in this castle are made equal in the eyes of our Creator. Now, if you would trouble me for another moment of your time, would you please tell me your name? I really need something to call you other than 'girl.'"

The girl blush seemed to deepen as she took the bundle of clothes from him. "M-my name is Siesta. I am a maid here. You said these were for Lady Valliere, right? I'll get on them right away," she said quickly before running off in the opposite direction.

"What a strange girl she was, that Siesta," Tseten mumbled to himself. "Well, the night is still young. It would do me well to try to learn my way around this labyrinth of a castle."

Tseten wandered around a bit more before he saw a pair of people, a blonde boy and a brunette girl, sitting by a fountain. The boy leaned to the girl, probably whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Ah, young love. I would do best to leave them be. Now, I believe Miss Valliere had a hay pile set up for me…"

* * *

><p>Tseten woke up right as the sun rose. He approached Louise's bed and found her cocooned in her voluminous sheets. He carefully extricated them from her body before giving her a light shake.<p>

"Miss Valliere, it's time for you to wake up," he said softly, as to give her a gentler awakening. Her eyes cracked open, still muddled by her drowsiness.

"Huh? Wahh?" she rubbed her eyes and saw him. "Oh, it's just you. My clothes for the day are in the top drawer of that dresser over there. Go fetch them and dress me."

"Like I said yesterday, you must learn to do things on your own to truly experience the life granted to you by the Divines. I will go halfway and retrieve them for you, but dressing yourself is something you definitely must do on your own."

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a bundle of folded clothing, not unlike the set she had thrown at him the night before. He set them at the foot of her bed. He nodded in her direction before leaving the room. As he shut the door, he heard a loud yell of "NO LUNCH EITHER!"

* * *

><p>A short time later, his summoner left her room, completely dressed and deeply scowling.<p>

"I will have to discipline you later. Right now, I am going to go to breakfast, then class. Follow me, and don't stand around this time," she gritted out.

Tseten responded with a smile and a nod that seemed to deepen her scowl even more. They once again trekked through the halls until they reached a large dining hall.

"Familiar, you will sit on the ground like the rest of the beasts here. You are not to receive any food from the servants," Louise stated as she seated herself.

"Now, Lady Valliere, I must disagree with you there. First off, call me Tseten. It is my given name and I shall not have you, or anyone else, deprive me of it. Secondly, as I stated last night, we are equal in the eyes of our creator. You and I are both humans, and I shall not have you take that away from me by making me eat off the ground. I am not asking you to give me a seat at that table, but at least grant me my right to a chair," Tseten said firmly.

"You are in desperate need of discipline, aren't you, familiar? That's it! I will order the staff to not feed you for the remainder of the day and I will further discipline you tonight."

"Lady Valliere, I see that your stubbornness has blinded you . I truly feel sorry for you. There is an empty chair in that corner though, and I will take it for myself. I will be back promptly," Tseten nodded again and walked off to the corner, leaving Louise to angrily eat on her own, though the deliciousness of the food quickly melted away any frustration that was previously plaguing her. Her morning was once again made sour by the familiar cry of a Germanian dialect.

"Good morning, Louise! I see you're as boisterous as ever," a tanned redhead yelled across the room as she approached Louise.

"Muu. Kirche," Louise gritted as the busty beauty approached her. Nothing could have made this morning worse.

"Oh, hello there. I do not believe we have met. I am Tseten, familiar of Lady Valliere. A pleasure," a familiar baritone called out, followed by the thump of wood on the stone floor.

Louise spoke too soon.

"Ohhhhh! Louise's familiar! You're so well-mannered! I am named Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, but you can call me Kirche," the bubbly redhead exclaimed wrapping her arm around Tseten's broad shoulder. "And this is my familiar, Flame. He's a salamander."

Tseten ducked out of Kirche's embrace and bent down to see the salamander eye to eye.

"My you truly are a magnificent creature," Tseten commented, rubbing the salamander's red head, while staring at the flame at the tip of its tail.

"If you think that's impressive, wait 'til you see Tabitha's. She summoned a dragon, though I think you may already be used to those," Kirche continued, unfazed by Tseten's avoidance of her affections. She pointed to a small bluenette, whose bespectacled face was buried in a tome.

"Grrrrrr. GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILIAR, ZERBST!" Louise cried as she grabbed Tseten's hand and pulled him away from the redhead.

"I guess this is goodbye then. Farewell, Lady Kirche and Lady Tabitha," Tseten stated as he followed Louise to wherever he was dragging him.

Once they were out of the dining hall, Louise's anger subsided, but not enough to wipe the scowl off of her face.

"You stupid familiar. Now I'm going to be late for class," Louise state as she hurriedly paced towards her classroom. "If you didn't waste time socializing with that Zerbst, we wouldn't have to be in such a rush."

"I apologize. However, I can't just _not_ introduce myself to those who wish to know me. If I have something, anything, in my possession that they are in need of, I will gladly offer it to them. Furthermore, we need not rush everywhere in life. Sometimes, we must take out time and admire the handiwork of our creators, the Div–" Tseten said, matching Louise's brisk pace with his own long strides, before he was cut off.

"Oh hello! Miss Valliere!" a familiar voice called out.

"Mister Colbert?"

"Could I have a moment of your time? I would like to study the runes on your familiar's pendant."

"Actually, I have class right now…"

"It's okay, I will be brief. I mean, a familiar summoned by the one dubbed 'the Zero' couldn't be just any Commoner, right?" Louise seemed to deflate when she heard her title. Tseten noticed this, and decided to join the conversation.

"If I may be of assistance – Mister Colbert, was it? – I can offer you my amulet for your studies, but I urge you to take good care of it, for it was a gift from a man of high standing from where I hail," Tseten said, removing his amulet. When the amulet was removed from his body, the faint black glow disappeared.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Familiar!" Colbert exclaimed, gratefully taking the relic from the monk.

"Call me Tseten. You seem like a well-learned man, Mister Colbert. I would like to speak with you more at a more opportune time!" Tseten responded, waving as his master dragged him off.

"Of course! Always a pleasure to hold conversation with another intellectual, and I'll return this as soon as possible, and call me Jean," Colbert called back.

"What a nice man, looking out for you, his student so diligently," the monk commented, as he and Louise sped through the hallways.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever. We're already late. Hurry up!"

"Yes, yes, of course, Lady Valliere."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This little tidbit is a bit more for me than it is for y'all, but I put it up on this site, at the risk of jacking up my word count, since some of you guys had questions about Tseten's shouts and stats. Also, for the guest reviewer who said that Tseten was submissive, I didn't intend for him to turn out that way. Think of it from his perspective: He's in an unknown, possibly hostile land; the best course of action is to follow their traditions. He can only hope to make a big enough ripple to help change their stagnant view on society. **

****On a side note, I am extremely unpleased with how this chapter turned out, especially at the end. Unfortunately, no matter how many times I rewrote it (8 times) I couldn't satisfy my standards. So, I apologize for that.****

**Name: Tseten  
>Hometown: Riften<br>Level (est): 67**

**As there is a lot of fighting, both in the land of Skyrim and the land of Halkeginia, Tseten will have multiple sets of clothing with the same enchantments.**  
><strong>Armor: Monk Robe, but for the sake of the aesthetics and the story, it'll be Hooded Monk Robe. With Fortify Restoration and Magicka Regen and Resist Disease<strong>  
><strong>Helmet: Mage Hood, which, once again, for the sake of aesthetics, looks more like the hood from the Hooded Monk Robes. With Fortify Restoration and Fortify Alchemy<strong>  
><strong>Gloves: Dwarven Gauntlet [just one] (Legendary), now Dragonplate Gauntlets (Legendary). With Fortify Unarmed and Fortify Smithing<strong>  
><strong>Boots: Pleated Boots. With Fortify Stamina Regen and Resist Fire<strong>  
><strong>Amulet: Ancient Nordic Amulet. With Resist Magic and Fortify Magicka (changed to Blessing of the <strong>**Vættr****, which is a made-up enchantment that boosts Magicka, Health, and Stamina)**

**Ring: Silver Ring, with Resist Poison and Fortify Health Regen**

**Spells: Healing, Healing Hands, Heal Other, Close Wounds, Greater Ward, Transmute Mineral Ore, Ebonyflesh**

**Skill trees (assumed 100 unless stated otherwise): Restoration (Legendary), Alteration (76), Heavy Armor (Legendary), Alchemy, Enchanting, Smithing, Speech**

**Shouts (Known, not necessarily used): Whirlwind Sprint (use), Unrelenting Force (use[uncommon]), Bend Will, Dragon Aspect (use), Soul Tear, Become Ethereal (use), Call Dragon (N/A), Call of Valor (use), Dragonrend (use), Fire Breath (just Yol), Kyne's peace (use), Summon Durnehviir (use[rare])**

**Effects/Abilities: Dragonskin (Yes, he's Breton, though raised in Skyrim, which also means he has a base of 25% resistance to Magic), Sailor's Respite, _Feim _Meditation, Lord Stone, Agent of Mara, Agent of Dibella, Dragonborn Force, Secret of Arcana, Mora's Boon, Seeker of Sorcery, Secret Servant**

* * *

><p>"As you all know, there are five aspects of magic: fire, wind, water, earth, and the lost element known as void," the teacher droned on. "Among them, earth has certain properties that allow for the creation of matter."<p>

"Very interesting. I wonder which of these aspects the branch of lightning would fit under…" Tseten mumbled to himself as he scribbled notes onto a notebook. "What a curious world I live in."  
>"Be quiet!" Louise whispered sharply.<p>

"My apologies, Lady Valliere. If you missed anything, I am more than willing to share my notes with you," the monk softly responded with a grin.

"That's not the point!" she hissed back.

"Miss Valliere, did you understand that?" the professor called out, causing Louise to jerk up.

"Ah…umm… yes, of course I did," she responded with a forced bravado. "The basis of all earth magic is transmutation, which pretty much encompasses all magic related to life."

The rest of the class went by pretty normally, barring Louise's explosive attempt at transmutation.

"It's alright, Lady Valliere. Even in my lands, very few mages possess the ability to change the property of metals."  
>"Yeah, well, that's not the point. The point is that I, a noble, couldn't do a simple transmutation."<p>

"What does being able to cast magic have to do with being a noble?"

"I forget about how ignorant you are," Louise sighed, causing Tseten's brow to furrow slightly. "The nobles are Brimir's chosen children, and are thus given the ability to cast spells."  
>"I would like to remind you that my lack of knowledge is not due to ignorance, but rather literal lack of knowledge. I do not take kindly to being called things I am not. I have respected your countless wishes thus far, and it is right to extend the same courtesy to me."<p>

Louise opened her mouth to object and chastise her familiar, but was cut off by an armored hand held out in front of her.

"Lady Valliere, it is rude to interrupt. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, your province's system of nobility. I find it utterly ridiculous. What kind of god would have a preference to such a small amount of his subjects? That simply doesn't make sense. The way I see it is that the strong are abusing and misinterpreting the use of the powers granted to them by their god. If your man-turned-god is anything like the one of my land, he would have a pure heart and a just mind. He would grant power unto others, not for the purpose of suppression or segregation, but rather for the purpose of support and protection. Lady Valliere, you would do well to remember that."

"You… You are a heretic! You are a filthy, unreliable _dog_ of a familiar who dares defile the Brimiric Law? How dare you! You will be punished _now!_" Louise screeched, pointing her want at knowing that it would unleash an explosion. Tseten recognized this and quickly threw up a lesser ward, to at least slightly curb the brunt of the impending explosion. He clenched his teeth as the sound of a bang echoed throughout the school ground.

Louise was left slightly scathed, while Tseten on the other hand, was left in a set of charred robes and lightly burned.

"Punish me all you want, Lady Valliere. I forgive you for your stubbornness every time, as I understand more than most how hard it is for you to change the way you've been taught to think," the monk coughed out as he lay prone on the ground.

"W-what ever," Louise mumbled out as she turned her back to him and left.

Tseten lay there with a sad smile on his face. These nobles were truly a test of his will and his faith. He laid his head down, to rest his sore body. As he was about to fall asleep, a soft soprano caught his attention.

"Um, you're Miss Valliere's familiar, Seh-tehn, right?"

Tseten looked up, to see the face of the maid who had assisted him the previous night.

"Ah, Miss Siesta. A pleasure to meet you," Tseten breathed out, as his stomach growled and his vision faded to black.

Tseten woke up to the smell of food. He was rested in a wooden chair with a small table in front of him.

"Ah, Mister Tseten! You're okay!" Siesta, who had just entered the room exclaimed with a smile on her face. "I got some food for you, though it's just some leftovers, and I apologize for that."  
>"It's nothing to apologize for, Miss Siesta. I have learned to be thankful for anything I receive from others. Also, just call me Tseten. I require no titles," Tseten said, accepting the plate of stew that Siesta had set before him.<p>

"O-oh. Okay then, Mi – Tseten," Siesta stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Hmmm. This stew is delicious. My regards to the chef," Tseten hummed out.

"Oh, I will pass on the message to Marteau," Siesta chirped. "Also, I just would like to say that I really admire your courage. Not many commoners can stand up to nobles the way you did."

"It was nothing. I merely wished to defend my rights as a human being."

"I mean it. Nobles can be very… cruel to people like us."

Tseten's gaze hardened at this. He noticed Siesta flinch back slightly and immediately softened his gaze.

"Miss Siesta, I would like to offer my aid as payment for your generosity."

"What? No, it's ok. I was just doing the right thing."

"And that is exactly why you deserve payment for your services. Anything you need help with today, I shall perform to the best of my abilities. And Miss Siesta, how much did this meal cost you?"

"Like I said, there's no need for you to pay," Siesta said, smiling nervously.

"Very well then. I will give you this amount in addition to my service today," Tseten said, with a tone of finality, as he placed a bulging pouch in front of Siesta. "Go ahead, take it, and count out the fruits of your generosity."

Siesta did exactly that, pouring the contents of the bag onto the table, in awe at the large number of _real_ gold coins that poured out.

"F-fifty gold coins! That's nearly half as much as I make in a year!" Siesta cried out. "There is absolutely no way that I can take this much."

"If there is no way that you can see, then you must look harder. Almost anything and everything is possible. Take the coins. But first, is there a suitable place for me to change? My ragged attire would reflect poorly on you if I were to help you with your duties while wearing them."

"Of course! You can change right here! I'll just wait outside," Siesta stammered as she hastily pulled the coins back into the pouch and putting the pouch in one of the folds of her dress.

Several moments later, Tseten exited the room, wearing a fresh set of orange robes, with the yellow, hooded scarf. He had his charred robes draped over his left arm.

"I would hate to ask for more from you, Miss Siesta, but would you take these and possibly wash them for me? Thank you," Tseten nodded as Siesta took the old robes from him.

Tseten was helping Siesta serve the nobles, as he had been doing with her for the past hour, before a loud feminine cry disturbed the general peace.

"Guiche! Please stop lying and tell me the truth!"

"Wait, I did it for the sake of your reputation!"

"I couldn't care less about that! I wish to know why!"

Tseten decided that now was a time to step in and hopefully settle this conflict. Once he located the source of the disturbance, he quickly approached the quarrelling couple and frowned at what he saw. There was a blonde boy, the one he had seen the night before, arguing with a brunette, the same on the blonde was flirting with previously, and blonde girl.

"Tseten, I think it's better if you don't get involved," Siesta pleaded, but Tseten chose to stay and see if there was any way for him to peacefully resolve this conflict. He watched as the boy started flailing his arms around and spinning in circles. In the corner of his eye, he saw a stack of papers fall to the ground. He bent over and picked it up, examining it; it was a set of love notes addressed to two different girls. Tseten frowned and approached the trio.

"Boy, you should know better than to play with the hearts of innocent maidens," Tseten said, his deep voice causing all others to go silent. The boy looked over, and sneered at the commoner who dared interrupt his conversations.

"And what proof do you have, commoner."

"I have this stack of letters, addressed to two different names," he responded, holding up the stack in his hand. This caused the two girls two scowl at the now cowering boy and deliver a smack to each cheek

"You reap what you sow boy. If you decide to plant seeds of deceit into the heart of a women, you will be met with a stinging cheek."

The boy pulled himself onto his knees, his eyes hidden under his bangs.

"You, commoner. Do you have any idea who you are speaking to, or what you have done?"

"I have ousted a con-artist, who bamboozles the hearts of others," Tseten replied calmly, even with a frantic Siesta trying to convince him to stop.

"You have disrespected a noble and brought two beautiful women to tears. You will be punished commoner! Meet me at the Vestri Court in an hour's time. We shall duel there."

Tseten nodded. He was out of options. He tried to be peaceful. He tried to talk his way though, but none that worked. Now, he had to take the least favorable route, just to show an over-privileged boy the errors of his actions. Tseten steeled his gaze and his will and walked off in the same direction as the blonde boy. He never noticed Siesta running off, with a determined glint in her eyes.

On his way to the designated battlefield, Tseten was interrupted by his pink-haired master and Siesta.

"What do you think you are doing, familiar?" Louise yelled, waving her arms about. "Just bow down and apologize to Guiche."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot apologize for a nonexistent mistake. I will meet this boy at his chosen meeting point and show him the errors of his ways. Perhaps you will learn something too," he responded, not even slowing his pace.

"Oh my, even your master agrees with me. Why don't you just do what she says and grovel? I might even let you live."

"I will do nothing of the sort. We shall fight, and we will both grow from it."

During this short exchange, a sizeable crowd accumulated around Guiche and Tseten. Tseten looked through the crowd, recognizing Kirche, Tabitha, Louise, and Siesta. They were murmuring about the possible outcomes of the duel and Louise was frantically shouting for him to cease what he was doing. They were all silenced as the two combatants took their places opposite each other.

"I am Guiche de Gramont. My runic name is 'The Bronze' and I shall be your opponent!" Guiche cried out with a flourish of his cape.

"I am called Tseten, meaning 'stable life.' I am also known as the Last Dragonborn, the Wandering Monk of Skyrim, the Savior of the Sun, Solstheim, and Nirn, and the Unknown Prisoner. I accept your invitation to a duel. May I ask for the terms of this duel?" Tseten calmy stated, his baritone easily echoing through the courtyard. People started to murmur

"Very well then. I shall fight using my magic, obviously, and you can fight with whatever you want."

"I find these terms reasonable and opt to fight with my fists. We shall begin on your mark."

Guiche responded with a twirl of his rose wand, causing a petal to fall to the ground and morph into a turquoise automaton.

"Let's see how you stand up against my Valkyrie, commoner!"

The Valkyrie dashed forward, pulling its spear back for a stab. Unfortunately for it, Tseten had experience fighting enemies like it with the hundreds of Dwarven Spheres he had faced in his travels. He sidestepped the thrust and quickly shot his armored hand at the center of the construct, its thinnest part.

The metal dented and snapped under the force of his blow and the Valkyrie fell apart. Guiche growled and summoned six more of bronze soldiers. Tseten grunted and weaved through them causing them to slash at each other. Just as Guiche was about to summon more, he felt a sharp pain as Tseten's unarmored fist slammed into his gut. Guiche, in a state of panic, created a sword and started swinging it wildly. Tseten flowed around the unrefined swings with ease and grabbed Guiche by the throat with his unarmored hand. Guiche, in a final act of desperation, stabbed the sword into Tseten's shoulder. He, along with everyone else, gasped as the last Dragonborn kept a steady grip.

"You obviously have never been in a real fight before, boy. You rely too much on your summons and lost any edge you had when they were taken from you," Tseten ground out. He tightened his grip around Guiche's neck. "However, I do not have the rights to your life, and will give you a chance at survival. Do you yield? As of now, your next words shall dictate the length of your life. Your fate is in your own hands."

"I yield! I yield!" Guiche whimpered, as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Tseten loosened his grip and gently placed Guiche back on the ground. The boy collapsed onto his behind and started sobbing harder than before.

"You chose wisely, Sir Guiche. Be glad that it was me you were fighting. I would never think about taking a life unless it was the last choice."

Everybody in the court was silent for a grand total of 8 seconds before it exploded in cries of surprise. How was a commoner able to defeat a noble? How did he not flinch when he had a freaking _sword_ stabbed into him? Tseten took it all in stride as he calmly pulled the sword out of his shoulder. He threw the sword at the ground, causing it to instantly crumble into dust. He staggered a bit, but was steadied by Siesta and Louise, who had rushed to his side.

"What were you thinking? Fighting a noble bare-handed like that," Louise scolded. "You even got yourself hurt."

"This is of no consequence," Tseten calmly replied. His hand pulled out a red flask from the folds of his robes and drank it in one gulp. To the girls' amazement, his wounds, even the heavy stab wound, started sizzling before they closed completely.

"Wha – how?" Louise stuttered out. "There's no way that drinking such a little potion can heal that much."

"I did it through the art of alchemy. I just mixed a couple ingredients together. In this case, it was blue dragonfly and charred skeever."

"What in the founder's name is a skeever? There's no such thing as anything by that name in all of Halkigenia."

"I had hoped that you figured it out by now, especially with all of the hints that I have been laying out since I met you. I am not from Halkigenia; I'm probably not even from the same planet as you, judging by how different our moons are. I am from the province of Skyrim, in the land of Tamriel, and on the planet of Nirn."

"So you're saying that I, the Zero, was able to summon not one, but two beings, one of which was a dragon, from a different planet?!" Louise exclaimed, her voice filled with a mix of astonishment and pride.

"That is correct. That's why it would be illogical for me to abide by the tenants of your religion. I am a being from a realm beyond your Brimir's reach, a land with Nine Divines of its own."

"I…I need to think about this. Leave. I will spend the remainder of the day alone," Louise stated, visibly deflating. As she walked the crowd, which heard the entire revelation, absentmindedly parted a path for her.

"Very well. I bid you good day. If you need me, I will probably be in the library," Tseten said with a bow. As Tseten turned to leave, a pair of small, soft hands grabbed his free hand.

"E-excuse me, Tseten," Siesta squeaked, "Would you please come with me before you go to your studies?"

Tseten merely nodded as he let Siesta lead him through the hall and down some stairs to a room that appeared to be a kitchen. He was sat at a table as Siesta wandered off to get something for him.

He sat patiently as he waited for his acquaintance to retrieve whatever it was that she had for him. His brows rose slightly when he saw her come back with a man, dressed in a manner similar to the cooks of his homeland.

"Hello, friend of Siesta. My name is Tseten. I assume the reason why she brought me here was to introduce me to you."

"Yer a smart one, aren't ya? The name's Marteau. I'm the head chef here at the academy. I understand that you defeated a noble using nothing but your fists."

"That is correct. You said you were the chef here, correct? Then I would like to thank and compliment you for the food that I was gifted with this morning. I would also like to repay you for the sustenance, as I did for Siesta," Tseten responded, pulling out yet another pouch from the folds of his cloak.

"Now, now, friend. You put that away. It would be horrible of me to take away the life savings of Our Shield, the one who defended the commoners from the nobles. In fact, it should be me who owes you" Marteau boomed back, pushing the pouch back to Tseten.

"Well, in that case, I shall ask you for access to a smithing forge. In return for so great a demand, you will take this coin purse as payment," Tseten replied, with a sly glint in his eye.

"You're a clever one, Our Shield. Very well, I will take the gold. Siesta here will take you to the academy blacksmith. Give him this knife to be sharpened and say that Marteau sent you with access to the forge," Marteau said as he passed a large knife to Tseten with one hand and took the pouch with the other.

"I thank you, Marteau. May we meet again," Tseten said, with another bow. He then turned and followed Siesta across the castle to a stony courtyard, covered in soot marks.

Sitting on the grindstone was a heavyset man, who hardly took notice of his two guests.

"Excuse me, smith. I come with a request from the chef Marteau. He asks that you sharpen this knife for him," Tseten called out.

"Marteau, you say? Show me the knife."

Tseten approached the smith and held out the knife for him to examine. The smith's gloved hands grabbed the knife by the blade and scrutinized it. After a short moment, the smith started laughing, his shaking body sending clouds soot and ash everywhere.

"Excuse me, are you not going to sharpen it?" Siesta asked.

"No, the knife was more of a proof of assent, rather than an actual request. The knife was already freshly sharpened," Tseten explained, a knowing smile on his face.

"O-ho! Do you fancy yourself as a smith, boy?" the smith barked.

"I've spent many hours under the light of a forge. I am Tseten, traveling monk, alchemist, and self-taught smith."

"Show me your work then, Tseten. I see that you are missing a gauntlet there. I will allow to use my forge, just this once, to make yourself a new one. If you make something passable, I will give you my name along with access to my forge. If you fail to meet my expectations, I will never allow you to step foot in this armory again. You may use my iron and my leather. Prove your worth."

Tseten nodded as he approached the forge. He pulled some heavy materials from the seemingly endless folds of his robes and set them down on the bench with a heavy _thunk._ He pulled out one piece of leather hide and cut it into multiple strips, which he sewed into something resembling a glove.

The monk put the unidentified material into the flames, and let it heat up for a while until it was hot enough to mold easily. The heated material was then transferred to the anvil using tongs. After an hour of pounding, the material was broken down shaped into pieces that fit more easily onto gloves. The underside was then wrapped with the scale-like material and metal.

Tseten looked down at his handiwork, a pair of leather gloves, covered in the bone-and-scale-like material. The smith got up from the grindstone, where he had been watching the dragonborn work for the past hour with mild interest, and got a closer look at the gauntlets. He picked them up and gave them a scrutinizing glance, throwing them up and down to guess a weight.

"What material did you use to make this, Tseten? It's surprisingly light. If I had to guess, I'd have to say that the two of them together weigh about the same as 8 iron ingots."

"You'd be correct, smith. I used the bones and scales of a dragon that I defeated when I was brought to this world. The technique needed to craft with this material took me many hours of soot and fire to master."

"Very nice. Very, very nice. I'd reckon that this work surpasses mine entirely. You've earned my respect not only as a fellow man, but also as a fellow smith. My name is Los, Master Blacksmith of the Tristain Academy of Magic. I would be honored to have one as talented as yourself to work my forge," Los said with a crude bow.

"I thank you, Los. I must apologize for my abruptness, but I must go to the library. There's someone that I'm hoping to find there," Tseten replied, bowing deeply to the blacksmith.

"Then go, and don't forget to visit me every now and then. It's almost as though everyone in this Academy has forgotten about me."

Tseten nodded once more and left, with Siesta in tow. He had a professor to talk to.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I swear I've written and rewritten this chapter multiple times, and I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it to turn out. Also, many apologies for the gap. I've been pretty swamped with midterms, as well as a dance group competition (which we won woot woot). Needless to say, I've been pretty damned busy with a great deal of obligations, and tried to squeeze this story into the little gaps granted to me. **

* * *

><p>Tseten arrived at the library and bid farewell to Siesta, who had her own duties to tend to. The collection of books was truly impressive. It was easily four times as large as the Arcaneum in the College of Winterhold, one of the biggest collections of books in Skyrim. He walked to the nearest shelf, pulled out a book, and skimmed through it. This process was repeated ten more times before his sizeable stack caught the attention of the man he was looking for earlier.<p>

"Ah, Tseten! I was looking for you. I've studied the runes on your amulet to the best of my ability. The most I can do now is return the amulet and see how it reacts to you." Professor Colbert smiled and handed the ancient Nordic amulet back to its rightful owner.

"I thank you, Jean." Tseten pulled down his hood, revealing his shaven head, and placed the amulet around his neck. Once the centerpiece made contact with his skin, it took on a slight black glow, a detail that was no unnoticed by Jean and Tseten.

"An odd black glow… that confirms it! I knew you were a special familiar; I just knew it!" Colbert exclaimed. "I had my suspicions from when I examined the ruins, but this inexplicable glow confirms my suspicions!"

"What are you talking about, Jean? What am I?"

"What I am about to say will be kept a secret between you and me, ok? You, my dear friend are the Vættr, the soul of God and the very little known and rare fifth familiar and blessing of our founder Brimir. It is said that the one who bears this mark gains a massive increase in all of their physical and mental aspects."

"I see… That explains the strange feeling that washed over me after Lady Valliere kissed me. Truly a curious world I've been brought to."

"What do you mean 'a curious _world_?' I was under the impression that you were from just a different country, possibly from the lands to the east of the Elven lands, Rub' Al Khali."

"Well you'd be incorrect, Mr. Colbert. I'm actually a little surprised, really. You heard about my duel with the Gramont boy, but not about the revelations that I told Lady Valliere after said duel, a revelation that most of the students overheard."

"No, no. I've heard nothing of the sort. What is it? What is it?!" Colbert franticly stated, getting out of his chair and putting his faces inches away from Tseten's. Tseten responded by putting his hand on the scholar's shoulder and gently pushing him back into his seat.

"Sit, friend. It would be easier for you this way," Tseten calmly stated. "I am most likely from an entirely different world, if not a different realm altogether, based on your moons. I am a citizen of Skyrim, a province of the land of Tamriel. If I were to be more specific, even though you would not understand, I was mostly raised in the city of Riften, capital of the Rift."

Colbert merely sat there for a couple moments, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. His mouth opened and closed multiple times as he tried to take in the shocking news he just received.

"So… You are a being of another realm entirely, and you were brought here as the secret fifth familiar of Brimir. That can't be mere coincidence."

"My thoughts exactly. There must have been some intervention from higher beings. My guess is that the Daedric Prince, a deity of sorts, Sheogorath allowed for Lady Valliere to open a gate to my world."

"But what would a deity of your world gain from sending a monk over to a different realm?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"That makes no sense though!" Colbert chided back.

"Exactly. He's the Prince of Madness. He needs no reason to do as he does."

"How odd… I guess your world is as interesting to me as mine is to you. I would very much like to learn more about yours."

"Of course. I would be more than willing to share my knowledge with you, in return for yours, if that's all right with you. I absolutely hate being as ignorant as I currently am."

"You know something, Tseten. I think you and I will get along just fine. Now, where can we start?"

They ended up conversing and debating well into the night, discussing topics ranging from nobility and history to the alchemical uses of wild vegetation.

* * *

><p>"I apologize, Jean, but it is getting quite late now. I would like to continue this conversation at a later date, if you would allow it."<p>

The fire mage looked out the window and noticed the twin moons in the sky. "Ah, so it is. I have to get going as well, papers to grade and all that."

The two men of knowledge then parted ways to their own respective abodes.

At this point in time, Tseten had already completely mapped out the academy and was easily able to find his way back to his summoner's and his bedroom. He was still resting in a pile of straw, not unlike those provided by the stable-masters from his homeland. He looked over to the oversized bed that dominated the room. Louise lay on the bed, spread eagle with her sheets thrown around her. Her brow was slightly furrowed, possibly from what she had learned about him today.

Tseten smiled lightly and pulled her sheets over her, her frown lightening slightly as he did so. He retired to his own primitive cot for the night, thoughts about his new world swirling around in his mind.

Louise's eyes groggily opened as she felt a gentle nudging. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked out the window, just in time to see the sun rise over the horizon.

"No matter where I am, the break of dawn is always beautiful," an unfamiliar, deep voice remarked, jolting Louise's half-sleeping mind. She looked around for the source until she caught site of an orange-garbed man sitting at the chair by the window. Her now-alert mind was able to identify him as her familiar. Her _human_ familiar. Her human familiar that she summoned from another world.

"Y-you really are here, aren't you, familiar?"

"Hm? Oh, lady Valliere, I see you have awakened enough to think. To answer your question, yes, I really am here. You should know, you summoned me after all"

"I- but, you are really from another world? Why'd you come back to me, a failure? I had time to think yesterday, about your titles that is. You're clearly a big deal where you came from. So why? Why are you still here, with me?" Louise desperately questioned, tearing up slightly.

"The answer to your questions is easily found. I am from another world. My titles and accomplishments mean nothing here, in another world."

"But you saved your world! You must be very powerful to accomplish something like that! You don't belong with me! It doesn't make sense!"

Tseten responded by gently placing his hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly.

"I can easily explain that as well. I don't view myself as 'strong' or 'powerful.' I am simply me, and even if I really were so great, it is, and always will be the duty of the strong to serve and support the weak, at least until the weak are strong enough to support themselves, and others. This is the philosophy I followed my whole life and I hope to pass it on to others. That way, one day, a day I probably won't live to see, the entire world will live in peace, with everyone helping and supporting each other."

Louise tried to respond, her mouth opening and closing numerous times, but she couldn't wrap her head around what he said. It was common sense that the weak had to depend on the strong, an example of this being the relationship between the commoners and nobles, but the nobles actually bringing the commoners to their levels? That was blasphemy. Commoners were commoners because they have no magic. No being other than the mighty Brimir had the power to grant such a privilege to his subjects.

"You come from another land, and a blasphemous land at that! The weak and the strong are separated by the blessings of Brimir! The strong are His chosen for a reason, and to bring the commoners to an equal level would be the same as spitting on His teachings! Anyways, what would you know? Are you even a noble?"

"You got me there. In my land, I am at best a commoner and a friend to the people. At worst, I am a fugitive from the law and runaway from an orphanage."

"That's right. You wouldn't understand what it means to be a noble, so don't think you have the right to preach to me!"

Tseten's eyes took a sad, sympathetic quality after Louise's rant. He merely glumly shook his head as he got up to her dresser, pulled out her clothing for the day, and opened the door. Before walking out, he turned around to say one last thing.

"I'm not giving up on you, Lady Valliere. I'll be spending the morning with the other familiars. Perhaps we will meet later today."

With that, he walked out, gently closing the door behind him. Louise huffed and started getting ready for the day, an annoying feeling nestling in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Tseten made his way down to the courtyard, where all of the other familiars rested as their masters attended classes. He recognized a familiar red salamander among the mass. It was seated next to a small blue creature that vaguely resembled this dovah, the dragon of his world.<p>

Flame noticed as he approached and perked up. Tseten laughed as the salamander pounced on him, nuzzling its snout with his armored hand. He then heard a whimper.

The blue dragon-like creature was inching away from him, its eyes glued onto his gauntlets. He instantly understood its fear. It was most likely a dragon of this world, and no doubt sensed that his garments were made from its kin.

"Flame, my friend, will you be so kind as to introduce me to your friend over there?" Tseten said as he leaned down and gently rubbed Flame's head. The salamander eagerly nodded and grabbed the hem of Tseten's robes in its mouth as it dragged him over to its draconian friend. The dragon in question slowly inched away as he came closer. Tseten frowned slightly. He really hoped the dragons of this world were as smart as their counterparts from his.

"Come now. There's no reason to fear me. I come as a friend."

The dragon made a noise that could only be described as "ikuu." Tseten noticed a glint of understanding in its eye. Perhaps he could teach it what he learned from his friend Paarthunax. The draconian traditions shouldn't be exclusive to his world alone, after all.

The blue familiar approached him and studied him with intelligent eyes. He held out his hands, making the dragon flinch. Tseten smiled lightly to show that he had no ill intent. The dragon stepped forward again, a little less timidly this time.

"Your master is the blue-haired girl right? I believe her name was Tabitha."

The dragon seemed to smile lightly as it started prodding at the monk's body with its snout.

"You are an interesting dragon, young one. Do you know of the tradition of tiinvak, conversation?"

The dragon cooed in a confused tone and shook it's head.

"Krosis. A shame. I actually studied very deeply with a couple of the oldest dragons of my land. I'd like to say that I'm very well versed in your traditions. Here, let me show you. Feel my thuum, my voice wash over you," Tseten said, puffing his chest out before letting out a long echoing shout. "_**Fus!**_"

A wave of blue energy pushed through the youngling, causing it to fall back a bit. It seemed to shiver for a bit, before shouting back in its signature "ikuu," launching a blue wreath from its mouth. The wreath circled around the monk, inciting the strangest feeling in him. It was like he was able to… feel the dragon's emotions, in this case, adoration.

"Pruzah. Good. Your thuum is interesting, young one, a one of a kind shout. I would love to share knowledge with you one day. I assume that you are able to speak my tongue as well?" The dragon looked around before leaning towards Tseten.

"Shhh. This is a secret. Big Sister told Sylphid not to tell anyone," the dragon whispered, using the voice of a young girl.

"Sylphid, a beautiful name. I am called Tseten, meaning 'stable life.' I hope to get to know you better in the future, Sylphid," the Tamrielian stated, sensing that their conversation was going to be interrupted very soon. His hunches were soon confirmed.

"Familiar! Come here! I have things to tell you!"

Tseten patted his two new friends again before turning around to answer his summoner's call. He approached her, smiling slightly at her, making her blush a little bit.

"Please, Lady Valliere, we've discussed this; call me Tseten." Louise nodded quickly.

"Alright. Fine. Tseten, then. I realized that I may have been a bit… rude to you earlier and forgot about your victory over the noble. Come with me to town. I'll arm you to be more suitable of being my familiar."

"A trip to town, yes? There are some places that Professor Colbert recommended to me. Let us depart, then," Tseten responded, bowing slightly, gesturing his arms towards the gate.

* * *

><p>The trip took longer than expected, since Tseten preferred walking to riding horseback, as to "truly experience the journey." Louise couldn't understand why he wanted to waste time like this. She was giving him a gift! He should have been jumping with anxiety and excitement. The plains and forests did look nice though.<p>

When they finally reached the city gates, a guard stopped them. Tseten wasted even more time by introducing himself to the guard and asking how his day has been so far. There was no point for such pleasantries. The man was a guard. He let people in and out of the town. That was all. Yet, somehow, her familiar was able to talk to the guard for a solid half hour before Louise decided to step in by declaring her name, lineage, and title. The guard, as expected, ceased his conversation with a hasty apology, both to her and her familiar, and let them into the city.

Her original plan was to buy him a grand weapon, befitting his role as her familiar. This plan was quickly ruined when Tseten turned down her offer and stated that he would rather have some nails, logs, glass, and iron. What would he possibly need those things for? Was he trying to build a house for himself? She already gave him a spot in his room.

The errand of getting the materials was also dragged out significantly, since Tseten decided to give gold coins to the each and every one of beggars in the streets. Louise needed to do something about this. Her familiar should be fierce and threatening, not warm and cuddly! So, after buying the assortment of building materials that he requested, she pulled him into a smith's shop.

The smith, a shifty looking man, treated them quite nicely after Louise introduced herself. He then brought out a beautiful weapon: a golden greatsword, embedded with gems. Tseten immediately rejected the weapon, pointing out the flaws in it as a practical weapon, yet somehow at the same time praising it's craftsmanship as an ornament. The smith and the monk somehow became comrades and started talking about different techniques. Since when was her familiar a skilled smith? Why didn't he tell her, so that she didn't have to waste her time bringing him out here?

After about yet another hour of meaningless conversation, the smith agreed to let Tseten choose one item from the store, free of charge. Tseten, like the madman he has proven himself to be, chose the rustiest sword, a sword that ended up talking to the monk. Finally, they embarked on the journey back to the academy, and Louise wasn't even surprised anymore when they were interrupted by that damned Zerbst and her friend Tabitha. Kirche tried to seduce Tseten and even offered to give him the same ornate sword from earlier, but he respectfully declined and stated that he had no need for such a sword, inciting a long monologue from the talking sword, now dubbed as Derflinger. Tseten then started to converse with Tabitha's dragon familiar. Louise in a fit of frustration unleashed her trademark explosion onto her familiar. It missed, hitting the wall behind him.

* * *

><p>Tseten was having a good day. He finally had the materials necessary for him to make an enchanting table. He had a chance to help the poor people of this land. He found an interesting sword that was sentient and probably has countless years of knowledge to impart. He got to meet Sylphid again, and got to teach her more of the draconic tradition. Then, his summoner tried to blow him up again. Fortunately, she missed and hit the wall behind him. Then, the wall was hit by what appeared to be a giant arm of stone.<p>

The last dragonborn's mind and demeanor immediately shifted to combat mode. He help up his hands and started generating a Greater Ward, to protect his master and her classmates from the raining chunks of rock. When the smoke cleared, the arm was revealed to be the arm of a massive construct, made of stone and other earthen materials.

On the shoulder of the behemoth was a hooded figure that was bragging about finally obtaining the Staff of Destruction. In the hands of the figure was a familiar staff, with horns of sorts surrounding a blue orb. It was the Staff of Magnus. How could it be here? He thought he sent it back to Artaeum, along with its accompanying Eye.

The thief then launched a stream of energy at his Ward, causing it to dispel. The golem then crumbled as the thief retreated into the woods nearby.

"Wha- Familiar? You can cast magic? I thought you said you weren't a noble?" Louise stammered out.

"I did. I was never a noble, and I probably never will be."

"But you can cast magic! You have to be a noble, no matter where you're from!"

"That's where you're wrong. Nobles, called Thanes in my land, are given their position through merit. In fact, magic is distrusted in my homeland, as most of the inhabitants preferred steel over flames."

"But you said you were a fugitive! How'd you even get the ability to cast spells?"

"I was and am a monk, raised in the Temple of Mara. The art of Restoration was taught to me since I was taken in by the priests there. My education was furthered by the college I attended and somehow became temporary arch-mage of."

"What? You were an arch-mage? You ran your own college of magic?"

"Yes. Now, we'll discuss this further at a later date. We're short on time, and there's a thief on the loose with an immensely powerful magical artifact."

Tseten then tried to decide the best course of action for catching up to the theif. On dragon was the most obvious choice, but their was no way that Odahviing would be able to cross the dimensional border, so he only had one other choice.

**_"Dur Neh Viir!"_**

The echoing shout was followed by a thundering sound as a purple portal manifested in the middle of the courtyard. A putrid stench of decaying flesh filled the air. A roar burst from the portal as the form of a deteriorated dragon started to pull itself from the depths of the purple abyss.

"Qahnariin? You've finally decided to learn the last word of the shout that I've taught you. It is **_Zol_**. Feel my knowledge wash over you."

An orange energy, tinted with purple, flowed from the dragon to the Breton. Tseten sighed as the overwhelming amount of knowledge was forced into him.

"As you can see, Durnehviir, we are no longer in Skyrim, Nirn, or even Mundus. I need you to help me chase down a thief. I will explain more on the way."

"Meyz, Qahnariin. I will allow the right that I have never given another. Climb on my back and I will help you find this _tafiir_, this thief," the decaying dragon bellowed as it lowered its head to the ground, allowing for Tseten to easily pull himself onto the dragon's shoulders.

He glanced over at Louise, who was still in shock, and shouted, "I will explain later, but for now, I must go."

Durnehviir pulled himself and Tseten into the air with several flaps of his mighty wings. The two then sped off towards the forest, in the direction the thief and her golem escaped. On the way, Tseten explained his current situation, which Durnehviir, a being from a pocket dimension, readily accepted, even going as far as to preserve his previous offer of service, disregarding the previous terms of being given time in Mundus. The two followed the trail of broken rocks until they saw the thief in a clearing, waving around the Staff like some wand.

The undead dragon landed in the clearing, making the earth shake under his massive body. The thief turned around, and in panic, summoned two more massive golems.

"Qahnariin, I will handle the creatures of Stone. You focus on getting back your staff." With that, the dragon took off once more, flying over the golems and unleashing a stream of pure frost on them.

Tseten kept his eyes on the thief, who was still flailing the staff around before scoffing and strapping it to her back and pulling out a wand. Tseten flexed his armored fingers before pulling them into fists, which he held near his face.

With a flick of her wand, the thief summoned a dozen smaller golems to keep the monk busy. Tseten stood his ground, fists raised. He then jabbed the first golem, shattering it, before letting out a quick cross with his other fist to the chest of another golem, knocking it into the construct behind it, demolishing both. He sidestepped the next one, grabbing it from behind him and hurling it at the group of three that were currently charging at him. He put his fists up once more, staring down the mage and the seven remaining golems.

"My name is Tseten, and I am a traveling monk. The staff you have taken is a dangerous artifact, and should not be in the hands of any man," the Breton bellowed out, over the sound of Durnehviir smashing through a frozen golem.

"I am called Foquet. My runic name is the Crumbling Earth, and this staff now belongs to me," the hooded theif responded as she flicked her wand.

A row of earthen spikes shot towards Tseten, who quickly jumped out of the way. Before he even landed, he was punched by a golem, which charged alongside the spikes. The monk was sent hurtling backwards, and landed on his hands before flipping back onto his feet. Four more golems were still charging at him. He leaned back and puffed out his chest before letting out his thuum.

"**_FUS RO DAH!"_**

One of the golems disintegrated, and the other three were sent hurtling back, and shattered on contact with the ground.

"**_DIIL QOTH ZAAM!_**" a booming voice echoed through the clearing, causing black skeletal creatures materialize around them. They quickly converged on the thief and her summons They fought back valiantly, destroying all of the undead, but all of the small golems were destroyed in the process. In the background, the other giant golem was destroyed by a swing of Durnehviir's powerful tail.

"I have expended too much energy, Qahnariin. Summon me again at a later time if you ever need assistance," the dragon said as it was sucked back into the massive purple orb of energy.

Both combatants stared each other down. Both were panting lightly. Tseten's left hand took on a golden glow as he held it up, conjuring a shining orb, which shattered into particles of light, which washed over Tseten. His stamina restored, Tseten rushed towards the thief and let loose a powerful uppercut to the thief, knocking her back and causing her hood to fly off. A familiar head of green hair was revealed. He quickly picked up the staff, fastening it to his back before picking up the thief. He then turned back to walk towards the academy before a blue blur shot through the trees and stopped before him.

It was Sylphid, and on her back were Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha. The three mages got off of the familiar's back and surveyed the battlefield, taking in the gashes in the ground, piles of rubble, and black, ethereal dust scattered around the clearing.

"Familiar, Tseten, what the hell just happened?!" his short-tempered summoner yelled, her voice ringing throughout the once-silent clearing.

**A/N: So, yeah. Tseten is pretty knowledgeable in the tongue and ways of traditions. Such are the perks of meditating in depth not only with the Greybeards, but their ancient Draconian leader as well. I did the whole "mixing in dragon tongue" thing because a little sprinkle here and there helps plant a seed of knowledge. Yeah. Also, I had originally intended to cut off this chapter before they went off to town, but after looking back on it a couple days later, I felt like it was too short. I hope I wrote out the fight well enough. I know a bit of kickboxing myself, but am not too good (in my opinion) at writing action scenes... or writing in general, haha. **


End file.
